Forever Entwined
by Poke'ninja Alu
Summary: Naruto meets a strange strong red haired woman and her blonde spikey haired partner and decides to learn more about them! Their memories are sealed and now Naruto must help them figure out how to get those lost memories back! chucked full of comedy : KushiMina and NaruHina


"In Our Hearts"

CHAPTER 1

"Oi! You brat!" voices cried chasing after a short blonde with a whiskered face and a devilish smirk on his face.

"You guys suck!" the spiky haired blonde laughed and hopped the roofs of small stands. Villagers tended to ignore him so he was used to it when others turned their backs on him. He stuck out his tongue. He didn't care! He was Naruto Uzamaki and he was going to be Hokage…so there! Everyone would respect him someday! He was confident. He quickly whipped out his camoflouge blanket and leaned against a fence, and heard as the heated ninja ran past him. Snickering, Naruto lowered the blanket. "Those guys are so gull-i-ble!"

He sighed though. He had nothing to do now since Kakashi sensei was taking a day off. Bored as hell, Naruto decided to go see if Sakura-chan wanted to go to Ichiraku with him. He ran past a raven haired girl with white eyes and didn't notice as she tentatively called out his name. Hinata watched dejectedly, wishing she was stronger and always admiring Naruto's spirit. "Na-Naruto-kun…"

Running through the bustling streets of the Hidden Leaf, Naruto's eyes wandered and he saw some thug looking guys that were cornering a young woman. "Heh, this looks like a job for the crème of the Elite!" Naruto grinned to himself and snuck closer, leaning against the corner and looking at the backs of the three men who had the woman cornered in the alley.

"Come on pretty Missy…just tell us where he is…" one crooned and he reached for the woman but the woman with a flurry of movement had the guy pinned. Her red hair whipped about her and her fierce cerulean blue eyes captivated Naruto on the spot. Watching as the red haired woman knocked out the three guys and then dusted her hands off made Naruto mouth wow.

She turned and saw Naruto "O-oh…it's just a kid," she said, adjusting her hair clip.

"That was…" Naruto shook his head, and crossed his arms, sounding tough, "pretty good for a lady…"

The red-haired woman cocked an eyebrow at him and a devious smile played on her lips. "Oh? Should I feel flattered or insulted?"

Naruto's face blushed and he cleared his throat, trying to remain tough, "Oh..um…compliment…definently…" he grinned sheepishly.

"Hmmm….ok then," the woman smiled and Naruto couldn't help but notice her smile was…similar to him? He saw her rummage through the knocked out thugs's pockets and frowned.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked walking over.

"Oh…just…pick-pocketing," her eyes gleamed mischeviously. "You gotta live one way or another, right?"

"Stealing? You're the bad guy?" Naruto blurted surprised.

"Bad guy?" the woman smirked, "…are you gonna stop me if I am?"

"W-well…I should…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he felt her strong arms lift him off the ground.

"Yeah…you don't stand a chance kid," she snickered and Naruto struggled in her grasp. This lady had an iron grip.

"Are you really a lady?" Naruto inadvertently complained and he felt that same dangerous energy emit from the woman as it had from Sakura in the past when she was pissed at Naruto. Making his chibi shocked face, Naruto shut his eyes tight.

He felt himself be settled down lightly on the ground and he opened his eyes to see the woman walking into the crowd of people. "H-hey lady!" Naruto shouted and he tried to run after her but she was quick. Naruto wanted to know her name and who she was. He couldn't quite place it but she seemed… important to him. "Oi! Red!" he called out. She dissapeared from his sight but he was stubborn as he was fast. Following her red hair which he noticed gleamed in crimson ripples against the sun's rays, there was no way Naruto could miss her.

He followed behind her and tried to remember what Kakashi sensei had told him and squad 7 about tailing the enemy. Naruto remembered to lower his chakra levels, and make sure he wouldn't be seen or sensed by staying a reasonable distance behind that would still ensure that he wouldn't lose her. She wasn't aware of Naruto as he passed overhead and she made her way to the edge of the trees on the side of the village and ducked into the forest. Naruto followed finding it harder to be silent and he ended up tripping on a tree branch, losing his footing. He hadn't quite gotten used to the chakra feet technique that Kakashi Sensei had taught them in the Land of Waves before the incident with Zabuza. He yelped as he felt the wind whistle past his ears. His hands scrabbled to grip something –anything—and he felt another warm grip on his wrist.

"Oi, you need to be careful kid!" a spiky blonde haired man chided Naruto, and Naruto gasped as he looked into Howlite gem-like eyes. His height was tall and he looked like he could be Kakashi Sensei's age possibly. What captivated Naruto the most was the fact that his face….he looked like Naruto! Not only that….despite the fact that his hair was in a spiky ponytail, he looked like the Fourth Hokage! Naruto blinked, wondering if he was hallucinating or in some weird gen-jutsu.

"That kid followed you Kushina, it seems that you're not as stealthy as you thought…or rather…you underestimated this kid's speed…" Naruto spotted the woman named Kushina leaning against a tree with her arms folded.

'Red!" Naruto exclaimed. The blonde haired man exchanged an amused glance with Kushina.  
"Red?" Kushina smiled, "Huh…I kinda like it…good nickname, dontcha think Minato?"

Minato grinned back at Kushina and Naruto gaped at the both of them. He backed away from Minato and pointed at him, feeling their gazes on him. "Y-you're….the fourth hokage!" Naruto blurted in shock. Minato glanced at Kushina and Minato then held a finger to his lips.

"Shhh….don't yell…" he said quietly, "I am not who you think I am…"

"Imposter then? Cause you pretty damn sure look like him!" Naruto began to turn in order to dash but he instead felt Kushina's arms around him. He was startled. He wasn't used to this…he'd never been hugged by a woman before….and never had he been hugged this gently by someone that wasn't his Sensei Iruka.

"Please…listen to us kid ok?" Kushina said in a pleading voice and Naruto stopped struggling. He gazed into her cerulean blue eyes and realized that she was not a bad ninja. He couldn't tell how he knew that…but he felt calm in their prescense. His heart beat rapidly and he found himself hugging her back, burying his face into her warm embrace. He didn't know why he was doing this…it just…it just felt natural and she didn't object. Minato scratched his head, one hand in his pocket and watched them.

"Have you calmed now?..." Minato asked gently.

Naruto nodded, and found himself clinging to Kushina…a stranger he had only just met.

"You…what's wrong?" Kushina gently cupped Naruto's face in her hands and his face reddened as he realized he'd started to cry.

"No-nothing! Dattebyo!" and he squirmed out of her grasp. "I…if you say you're not the fourth…then I trust you…" Naruto said, wiping his eyes. Minato and Kushina shot confused looks at each other, not quite sure what to do with the crying kid. "I-I'm sorry…it's just…no one…I've never had a hug like that before…" Naruto mumbled, regaining his composure. He wondered why he felt so calm amongst two complete strangers.

"We~ell.." Minato started, scratching his nose, "…I don't suppose you know a good place to stay for the time being would ya?"

Naruto blinked. "What village are you guys on a mission from?" he asked curious.

Minato and Kushina glanced at each other and Minato shrugged at Kushina. "U-um…well…we're not….exactly from a village…" he said tentatively. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and he stepped forward with his hands out, in order to explain before Naruto could freak out again. "See…we…don't really know where we're from…and um…we've lost our memories from prior to….six years ago…"

Naruto could tell that these two were being sincere. If his lips were lying…Naruto knew that Minato's eyes were not. He nodded and snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "Well…" he started but he suddenly felt shy…something that was not normal for him. He took a deep breath and fidgeted as he spoke, "…for the time being…that is …if you'd like…you two could…crash at my place….I mean…it's kinda big and the guest bedroom isn't ever used…ever…."

He saw Minato and Kushina's faces light up and felt a flood of a new sort of emotion flood within him as they smiled gratefully at him. They said yes without having to say words and Naruto felt happy. "Thanks!...er…what's your name?" Minato and Kushina asked him in unison and Naruto laughed.

"I'm Naruto…Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm gonna be the crème of the Elite! I'm gonna be Hokage!" he said, striking an heroic pose.

Kushina grinned devilishly at Naruto then and held up up again by his arms, "You wanna be hokage? Beat me first," and Naruto struggled feeling embarrassed that he couldn't break free. Minato laughed good naturedly and Naruto realized that they were joking with him and he laughed too, instead tackling Kushina into a surprised hug.

"Gotcha! M-" Naruto's voice broke off. Ma….he'd almost called this stranger ma….He broke from the hug and began to pace in front of Minato and Kushina. They reminded him of traits about himself…

Kushina touched him gently on the shoulder, and he turned to see a genuine expression of worry in her face. "Sorry…" Naruto reached out a hand and to Kushina and Minato's surprise, he gently stroked Kushina's red hair.

"You have beautiful red hair…" he murmured, smiling and he was surprised as he felt gentle lips kiss his forehead. He hadn't realized that his headband had been removed until after.

"You know…I don't give away my kisses for free….but you're compliment was very sweet…so….consider it a token of my gratitude for those kind words…" Kushina said, hugging Naruto. Minato looked away and Naruto noticed that Minato's cheeks were a little pink.

"SO…are you and him like an item?" Naruto blurted to Kushina. Kushina and Minato both turned red in the face and Minato coughed.

"No…we're just friends….really really good friends…." He stammered. Naruto raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms grinning.

"Right, really…" he said in disbelief.

"No…Minato's right, I…I have a boyfriend," Kushina said smiling. Naruto saw a flicker of pain cross Minato's expression briefly as he looked down. Kushina seemed oblivious and she patted Minato on the back in good fun. "I'm trying to find Mina-chan here an adorable partner…"

Naruto could tell that Minato was so obviously smitten with Kushina and he frowned, wondering why Minato didn't tell Kushina about how he felt. He opened his mouth to speak when heard his stomach….and Kushina's growled louder.

"Man…I'm starving…" Kushina said, patting her stomach. "Hey Naruto-kun…what kind of food do they have here? Any Ramen?" Naruto's heart beat faster. She liked ramen. "Yeah…ramen is our favorite….although it wouldn't kill Minato to lay off it….do you know…he can't beat me in anything except a ramen eating contest…" Kushina's eyes gleamed and Naruto saw Minato smile and laugh.

"I can't help it…it is so good…" he said innocently.

"Wait…you look like the fourth though…how will you blend in?" Naruto asked but then he saw Minato and Kushina look at each other. They looked at Naruto and shrugged.

"We never really had that problem before," Minato admitted, "I actually didn't know I resembled the fourth until you shouted it at me in surprise…."

"Hmm…." Naruto stroked his chin and gazed at Minato, walking around him and then he snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he said gleefully, " that's it! Ok, follow my example and perform these hand signs ok?" he grinned at Minato and situated himself so that Minato was across from him. Minato glanced at Kushina and Kushina grinned at him, winking and Minato sighed knowing that Kushina was amused and wanted to see where this whisker faced kid was going with his bright idea.

"Alright, try to keep up!" Kushina called out humorously as Minato attempted to copy the seals that Naruto was performing.

"Alright…Sexy no jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed and he poofed into a girl with two big pigtails although the whiskers never left his face. Smirking at Minato, Minato's eyes were squeezed shut tight as he'd performed the last hand sign and in a puff of smoke, he hadn't realized he'd turned into a girl. He had longer hair, tied back in a blue bow and he was …naked.

Naruto cracked up while Minato blushed and covered himself, a blush coming across his now femine face. Kushina's jaw dropped and she cracked up laughing with Naruto. " Oh wow…so this was your plan…good one…kid…this is rich…" she snickered. Minato willed himself to get out of the technique but blinked when he found out he wasn't changing back!

"Oi, I'm not changing back," he stammered.

Naruto grinned and said, "That's a special version of my technique. It makes you a girl for up to an hour…and I thought it'd be better to make sure that your cover wouldn't be blown so….you can't change back even if you want to for an hour…"

"When the hell will you ever need to use a technique like this?" Minato stammered, shivering since his clothes no longer fit.

"Well…originally it was for pranks but now I'd like to say it's for such reasons as these…" Naruto said, giving Minato his signature grin. Kushina went over to the bushes and she pulled out a pack which Naruto realized had been expertly hidden and she pulled out a long sleeved netted shirt, blue kunoichi pants and a blue vest and she coughed, beckoning to Minato to come over. Minato glanced from Naruto to Kushina and Kushina rolled her eyes. She finally plopped the clothes in front of him and dangle a bra in front of him.

"You know how to put one of these on?" she asked, trying to resist from laughing again.

"Ku-Kushina…come on…this is really cruel…" Minato mumbled, his face turning a beet red….even redder than Kushina's hair if that was possible.

"It's ok Minato…here, lift your arms, I'll help you and as for you…" she raised her eyebrows at Naruto who blushed, and he realized that she wanted him to turn away from Minato.

"Oh..OH..oh!" Naruto's eyes widened and he swirled, and sitting crosslegged faced away from them. Minato sighed feeling very exposed but since Kushina was seeing his female side and not his manly side, he reluctantly allowed her to help him and raised his arms. Kushina could feel the smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth but she respectfully refrained because she could tell that Minato was embarrassed and she only teased him so far. She did check a look at his chest and stifled a laugh, since he was the same cup size as her…how convenient? She coaxed him into the bra and told him how to do the strap. Afterwards, she helped him get into the rest of his clothes but respectively turned around when it came time for his lower half. Minato quickly got dressed fully and sighed, feeling good that he was finally in clothes again…even if they were girl clothes.

"Alright Naruto…" Minato said and felt his manly pride crumble a little from the feminine voice that he had, although it oddly didn't sound too different from his usual tone…just…more girly. In fact, it sounded similar to Kushina's so he was relieved that at least he didn't have a weird high voice. "U-um…I'll be back to normal in about an hour right?" he pressed.

Naruto waved his hand care-freely. "Yeah, you will, don't sweat it," he said grinning. Kushina got her pack and Minato's and Naruto led the way to Ichiraku's. Arriving at Ichiraku's, Naruto cheerfully introduced the old man to Misa-chan and they changed Mina-chan to Misa-chan to make sure that no one would be able to piece together that he was Minato and Kushina said she wanted a cool code name too so she called herself Red.

"So…three Pork ramens?" and he went to the back to make them up. Naruto turned to Minato and Kushina after the old man had gone to the back of the shop and he gazed curiously at Misa-chan.

"Hey…" Misa-chan said slowly, as he gazed back at Naruto. "I don't mean to sound invasive…but…why do the villagers look at you funny?" he whispered, pointing a thumb outside the flap and Naruto saw as some villagers were whispering and looking down when he made eye contact with them. He looked down, feeling a horrible pit in his stomach begin to form. If Kushina and Minato stayed with him….the villagers would hate them too and he didn't want to cause problems for these two. He bit his lip and was surprised when felt Kushina's gentle brush against his cheek.

"Naruto?" Kushina murmured and Naruto frowned.

"I'll tell you guys a little later ok?" Naruto said giving his signature grin, and he knew that he couldn't tell them he had the fox sealed inside him…what if they got scared of him cuz of it too?

"Dobe?" he swirled as he saw a familiar and raven haired boy.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said surprised.

"Just curious…why do you have two adult women with you at ichiraku? Hitting on chicks?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto's face turned red as he realized how strange it did look with him sitting between two attractive women—although one was actually Minato—and Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"They're just…friends of mine!" he said heatedly. He could see the gazes of some of the villagers and his excellent hearing caught a few bits and pieces of what people were whispering.

"—he's not trustworthy…"

"—did he cast a jutsu on them?"

"—theycould be his clones, but why women?"

Naruto shut out their voices and looked up when he smelled ramen being served. Minato shared a glance with Kushina and Kushina's expression grew angry as she saw the way which people were looking at Naruto. She began to shift to defend him but felt Minato's gentle but firm grip and she looked to him in protest but his gaze told her that this wasn't her fight and to not draw attention to herself. Reluctantly, Kushina glanced at Naruto and she shook off Minato's grasp and went to Naruto's side, crossing her arms and staring down the Uchiha that now looked at her with interest.

"Is there a problem?" Kushina asked softly, and Naruto was surprised to see a strange expression cross Sasuke's usually pokered face.

"Ah…no…I'm on his team…Kakashi Sensei was looking for you dobe," Sasuke said casually, returnnig Kushina's challenging stare.

"Wh-what!" Naruto gasped. "Really?"

"Um yeah…you were supposed to be there an hour ago…don't you remember?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto felt his face blush from embarrassment. "I knew that!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave Naruto a half-hearted wave while smirking, as he left, "Right…well…then you know where to meet us tonight, right … Dobe?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Alright then…."

There was a pause.

"…baka…" and with that Sasuke teleported away and Naruto was left knashing his teeth and feeling stupid again thanks to that guy. Minato meanwhile was doing the smart thing unlike Kushina. He was staying put and silently sipping his noodles. Kushina sighed as she took a seat next to him.

"I don't get why people are looking at him funny…" she frowned, gazing at the people who gazed at her with pity in their eyes. She narrowed her eyes as she stuck her middle finger in the air and the people shocked and confused stopped bothering them with pitiful gazes. Minato groaned, this was not the right way to go about solving problems.

"Look…I don't get why they are either…it could be because he's just mouthy or something," Minato whispered, "…I have a feeling that the kid is linked to our sealed memories somehow… let's just get to know him more ok? I feel…oddly calm around him if that makes any sense…"

"Yeah..I know what you mean…I feel this desire to hug him close…like he's my son or something…" Kushina frowned. "But I don't have kids so…" she shrugged.

"Well…hope you and your boyfriend have good luck making pretty babies…" Minato muttered under his breath when he felt a head swat.

"I heard that…" Kushina grumbled to him and Minato rubbed the back of his head, eyes watering.

"Just…kidding…" he said, sheepishly grinning, wincing at the headache induced from her hit.

"Ah guys…I have to get to my mission um…you go on ahead ok? I promise I'll be back in a couple days!" and Naruto quickly finished his noodles and slapping a piece of paper into Minato's hand, ran off hurriedly. Minato and Kushina blinked, amused at the speed and gusto with which Naruto left. The old man watched Kushina and Minato and then raised his eyebrows.

"Are you two…an item?" he asked tentatively.

"No." was an immediate response from both parties. The old man smiled then and left for the back room, and Minato wondered if he looked like he and Kushina were an item…even as girls…

Turning to the paper, Minato read it while Kushina paid for their lunch. "It's just directions to his house," Minato said. Kushina nodded and she took the paper from Minato.

"Let me see that," and she scrunched up her face and waggled her eyebrows, and wrinkled her nose and marched around in a circle much to Minato's amusement. Finally, she paused and said triumphantly, "…this is the way!"

Minato grinned sheepishly and said quietly, "actually….it's this way…" and he pointed to the left of Kushina. Kushina's face flushed and she turned, marching off in the direction of Naruto's home. Minato smirked and was going to follow when he realised that he hadn't changed back from being a girl yet. It'd been past an hour…hadn't it? He frowned and began to wonder if perhaps…Naruto may have done something wrong when he'd shown Minato the jutsu… Minato groaned. He couldn't stay a girl! As Minato was contemplating his predicament, he hadn't noticed a spying glass that was held by a rather perverted hermit sage…Lost in thought, Minato was startled when he heard coughing to his right. Turning around, he saw the blushing face of a white spikey haired man that was dressed rather oddly. His face was strangest of all though with two red lines that looked like tear trails running from under the onyx eyes and down the man's cheeks.

Minato didn't like the way the man was oggling him and he gazed back trying to send a back off vibe. "Escuse me miss…but….my heart is a lock…and you are the key…" the creepy hermit said seductively and Minato felt every hair on his body stand on end. He sent the strange man flying and then ran after Kushina, not looking back and ignoring the opened mouth gapedness that the villagers were giving him…so much for keeping it on the DL…downlow.


End file.
